Although multiply thermoplastic polyvinyl chloride conveyor belts can be made to pass the U.K. National Coal Board specification for underground belting (NCB 158) the manufacture of such belting requires high capital investment to handle the polyvinyl chloride since the conventional dry rubber processing/curing equipment cannot be used to produce these belts.